


Acts of Rebellion

by DREAMi_Girl



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMi_Girl/pseuds/DREAMi_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curse breaks. It's a freedom that's forgein to them but so warmly welcomed. But with that freedom comes Akito's wrath and desperation. To keep her safe, Yuki takes Tohru on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relief

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt on Tumblr had me going off and writing a drabble to go with a picture and then I started worldbuilding and got carried away so surprise! I started another story...

 

 

“The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become so absolutely free that your very exsistence is an act of rebellion.”

  * Albert Camus




 

 

 

> Relief feels like the snap of a rubber band stretched to its limit.

> Yuki slumps against the wall, feeling a bit dazed as the invisible weight tumbles off of his shoulders, leaving him light and just the slightest bit dizzy.

> Kagura calls his name in surprise, catching him as his legs fail him and, even though she’s speaking to him loud and frantic and panicking because “Yuki just collapsed!” all he can concentrate on is the feeling of  _relief_.

> _**His curse has been lifted.** _

> No one else seems to notice, too concerned about the grey haired boy they were gathered around, and Yuki wonders if they’ll be able feel change in him once they calm down. There was an underlying current that seemed to run between the members of the Zodiac, perhaps created by the curse or sense of sympathy that they all shared for each other, and for the first time in his life, Yuki can’t reach out and feel that current.

> “We’re back!”

> Tohru’s voice rings out like a bell, cutting straight through Yuki’s daze, and his eyes begin searching for her through the open doorway of Shigure’s house, the sliding doors thrown wide open for the return of the two wayward family members.

> She’s arm-in-arm with Kyo, the pair of them looking worn and beaten and dirty but Tohru is still the epitome of lovely and for once, since the first time in forever, Kyo looks peaceful.

> Relieved.

> No one else seems to feel the freedom Yuki does, but he can’t help but wonder if Kyo has been freed as well.

> Tohru is limping and probably tripped over something and hurt herself (as usual) but the moment she sees Yuki sprawled out on the living room floor she shuffles home faster, Kyo a steady support at her side.

> Yuki can’t stop himself from reaching out for her as soon as she’s close enough, their fingers tangling together for a moment, and he tugs at her gently, catching her off guard and pulling her out of Kyo’s grasp and off of her feet.

> And for once, he stays himself, still pale skin and grey hair and human, his arms wrapped around Tohru so tightly he worries that he might hurt her but he can’t let go because he’s never felt so  _relieved_ and maybe he cries a little, face pressed into the juncture of her neck and shoulder but he can’t care that everyone’s staring, lost in the insanity of the moment.

> Of Yuki’s tears, of the lack of transformation, of Tohru’s acceptance towards Kyo, of the fact that the curse has finally lifted (at least, a piece of it).

> And Tohru cries too, so happy for him that she nearly bursts from it, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him even closer.

> Relief is like a rubber band snapping, the tension building and then suddenly releasing.

>   
>  _**Joy**_ is Tohru’s embrace, finally being able to hold someone he cared so dearly about close to his heart.

 

 

 


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki gets scared. Kyo is strangely sympathetic. They decide running away is the best option.

The first few hours are lost in bliss.

 

There are a lot of questions and even fewer answers and Yuki can't seem to tear himself away from Tohru for long. It's not like him to be so clingy, to be so invasive of anyone, let alone the kindest girl to ever enter his life, but Tohru, as always, is nothing but kind and supportive and even indulgent, pulling Yuki close when he stares longingly at her.

 

It's so wonderful to be free Yuki finds it difficult to bear.

 

Whatever happened between Tohru and Kyo in the woods has something to do with the curse being lifted, that much everyone is sure of. Why Yuki is the only one free leaves everyone baffled and even a little jealous despite all of the congratulations sent his way and the pride they all had so much trouble hiding.

 

Yuki slips away from the thoughtful and confused stares after bringing Tohru up to her room, the girl taking a much needed rest once she had the chance to clean up a bit.

 

Yuki sighs quietly, wandering to his room for a moment of peace in all of the chaos. He slumps down on his bed with all the bad posture of the teenager he never acts like and closes his eyes for a moment.

 

At least, it feels like it was only a moment but then he's being shaken awake and the clock tells him that he's been asleep for almost an hour now.

 

Kyo's hovering over him, expression grim and Yuki feels all of the relief that had built up within him spilling out and being replaced with the thick, heavy feeling of dread.

 

Kyo doesn't even have to speak for Yuki to know what's wrong because the problem is always the same.

 

Akito.

 

“He's coming here. Tomorrow.” Kyo informs him and he looks like he's going to be sick. “Shigure called him. Told him what happened.”

 

“He won't let me go this time.”

 

Yuki has never told Kyo what Akito did to him when they were children, but some things don't need to be said aloud for the weight of them to be felt.

 

Everyone in the Zodiac has been abused or neglected in some manner.

 

For Kyo, it was the mother terrified to death of him. And Yuki... Yuki's parents may have loved their children but even they couldn't protect their youngest son from Akito's rage.

 

And letting anything like that happen to Tohru – sweet, kind, _precious_ Tohru – was out of the question.

 

Akito would come and, though what could happen was uncertain, at least one of their predictions would certainly come true.

 

Their family, their loving ragtag band of misfits held together by the love of one girl who only knew how to love others, would be broken and Tohru would be left on her own.

 

“We have to do something.” Kyo states, but it feels like a plea, like he's begging for something Yuki can't give him.

 

“What can we do?” Yuki asks hopelessly, pulling his knees to his chest and curling in on himself. “Akito is coming and we can't stop him this time. It's over.”

 

“It's not over!” Kyo snaps. He doesn't yell, knows that this conversation has to stay between the two of them, but it seems like he's screaming all the same. “It can't be.”

 

“What would you suggest then?” Yuki bites back and he glares at the red head hovering by his bed, the usual flare that came with their arguments beginning to burn within him. “Fight him off? Argue? What can we do against him when the curse forces us to obey?”

 

“What does the curse matter?” Kyo demands. “You're free, you dumb ass! Do whatever the hell you want!”

 

Yuki rears back like he's been slapped.

 

He'd been under Akito's thumb for so long that the fear of him overtook the knowledge of his freedom in an instant.

 

“I –“ he tries to croak but Kyo cuts him off.

 

“Run away.” he orders, fierce as ever. “Take Tohru with you and leave. You're the only one who can. It's only because of her that this is happening. You owe it to her to keep her safe.”

 

Yuki wants to protest, too afraid to even consider running, wants to spit Kyo's words back at him because it's almost like Kyo's describing himself when he talks like that. But he can't find the words to say so, the air in his throat catching and it feels like an asthma attack. He licks his lips, once, twice.

 

“Okay,” he breathes, feeling so nervous and afraid that it almost kills him. “Okay.”

 


End file.
